Conventionally, there are self-luminous type light emitting elements such as a Light Emitting Diode (hereinafter referred to as “LED”), an organic electroluminescence element (hereinafter referred to as “organic EL element”), an inorganic EL element or the like. Further, there are non-self-luminous type elements such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or the like.
A self-luminous type light emitting element array is constituted by arranging a plurality of self-luminous type light emitting elements in a matrix. The display apparatus using the self-luminous type light emitting element array exhibits less light loss and higher efficiency than a light-valve type display apparatus such as an LCD. In particular, a direct-view type display apparatus using the self-luminous type light emitting element array can be lightened and thinned, since a backlight can be eliminated. A projection type display apparatus such as a head up display (hereinafter referred to as “HUD”), a projector or a rear projection system using the non-self-luminous type light emitting elements needs a separate light source. In contrast, a projection type display apparatus using the self-luminous type light emitting elements does not need such a separate light source, and therefore can be compact in size.
As the display apparatus using the self-luminous type light emitting element array, a display apparatus is known in which a plurality of semiconductor thin film light emitting elements are stacked on a substrate in a matrix as disclosed in JP Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2010-199176, for example.
In the meantime, there is a case when an outer circumferential region of a display region on which a plurality of light emitting elements arranged is sealed in a structure in which the plurality of light emitting elements are arranged on a substrate. Potting is considered as a method to seal the outer circumferential region. In the case when potting is performed on the outer circumferential region, an adverse effect such as display luminance deterioration or the like occurs if a potting material enters into the display region.
One of objects of the present invention is to provide a display module, a display apparatus, and manufacturing methods of the display module and the display apparatus that seal an outer circumferential region of a display region using the potting while preventing entrance of a potting material into the display region.